


Farther Away - cover fanart

by IceyGemini



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Dragons, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Old Gods, Other, Shadow Priest Anduin, Twilight's Hammer - Freeform, transformations and appearence changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceyGemini/pseuds/IceyGemini
Summary: Based on KaedeRavensdale's fabfiction Farther Away:  https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319681?view_full_work=trueI was trying to draw something like cover fanart for it:D
Relationships: Wrathion & Anduin Wrynn, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 6





	Farther Away - cover fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaedeRavensdale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeRavensdale/gifts).

> Based on KaedeRavensdale's fabfiction Farther Away: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319681?view_full_work=true  
I was trying to draw something like cover fanart for it:D


End file.
